


Under the Ski Masks

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 390: Strength. This is an AU where Rose and River are bank robbers.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Under the Ski Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 390: Strength. This is an AU where Rose and River are bank robbers.

Thanks to minimal resistance and River's always-brilliant timing, they're out with their haul before the sirens near.

It's amazing, Rose decides, what the judicious use of a couple of massive guns can accomplish. Suddenly, after usually being spared barely a glance except to wolf-whistle at their entwined hands, they both become such a threat that people let themselves be forced face down on the ground without any struggle.

It isn't the masks and excessive show of force that are the illusion, though; they're both always that formidable. It just apparently takes a bank heist for everyone else to see that.


End file.
